


Historias para el recuerdo (y el anhelo)

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Menae, Victus le pregunta a Garrus por sus viajes en la Normandía con la comandante Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historias para el recuerdo (y el anhelo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Pre-ME3, con pequeños spoilers sobre Garrus.  
> Para [](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**dryadeh**](http://dryadeh.livejournal.com/) en respuesta a otra de sus peticiones del [drabblethon de San Valentín](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/63091.html#comments) de [](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/)**normandia_sr**.

Palaven brillaba sobre sus cabezas, con el espacio infinito desplegado a su alrededor y las luces de miles de estrellas que parpadeaban en el cielo oscuro. Menae no era un lugar de retiro, era un enclave estratégico; y su aspecto metálico y sobrio parecía una metáfora del ideal turiano. Cuando el Primarca accedió a desviar algunos recursos materiales y económicos para preparar una defensa contra los segadores (y Garrus temía que, salvo su familia, nadie en Palaven creía sus palabras del todo), eso fue lo que recibieron: la luna de Menae.

Un lugar con aire de vieja gloria, envuelto en misterios y secretismos. Garrus sabía que durante las Rebeliones Krogan todos los datos sobre Menae y Nanus, la otra luna que orbitaba alrededor de Palaven, se habían mantenido clasificados por miedo a que los krogan las usasen como proyectiles contra el planeta.

Una idea que probablemente los segadores podrían tomar prestada, pensó Garrus.

Por suerte, aunque la ayuda de la Jerarquía era escasa, Menae era útil y su tecnología más asombrosa de lo que cabría esperar. Al final los rumores sobre soldados que caminaban por la superficie sin trajes presurizados resultaron ser reales, gracias a una intrincada red de infraestructuras con tecnología de efecto masa en el subsuelo de Menae. Garrus desistió en intentar entender cómo funcionaba: sólo le importaba que, desde allí, podían trabajar sin preocuparse de morir por culpa del vacío.

Poco a poco los barracones se habían llenado de soldados, y su grupo de operaciones comenzaba a tomar forma. Por mínimo que fuese, al menos tenía la sensación de que estaban haciendo _algo_ para evitar una masacre en el momento que los segadores entrasen en el sistema. O no. Ése era el pensamiento que cada noche le robaba horas de sueño: qué más podía hacer, si serviría de algo, o si todo sería en vano.

—Vakarian, únete a nosotros y quítate esa cara larga.

Era la voz de Adrien Victus, uno de los generales con mejor expediente de todo el ejército turiano pero que tenía el don de poner nerviosos a los altos mandos con sus estrategias arriesgadas. Y Garrus estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con planes de locura y estrategias más que arriesgadas gracias a cierta comandante. Que Victus hubiese tomado un interés en su advertencia y se ofreciese a ayudar para preparar las defensas contra la invasión le daba cierta esperanza, por pequeña que fuese.

—¿Quieres un trago? —Victus le ofreció una botella cilíndrica llena de lo que parecía una bebida alcohólica.

No le haría ningún mal nublar a su cerebro con un poco de alcohol.

—Claro. —Cogió la botella entre sus dedos y le dio un trago largo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Victus y sus hombres, apoyados entre camastros y cajas en el diminuto barracón.

Victus era popular entre sus soldados, y el aire relajado, lleno de carcajadas y conversaciones en voz alta probaba que incluso cuando no estaban de servicio la presencia del general no les aguaba la fiesta.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta, Vakarian. Si no es indiscreción. Simple curiosidad de un anciano —añadió riendo entre dientes. Garrus le respondió con una carcajada: si Victus era un anciano, ojalá los espíritus se apiadasen de él y se mantuviese en la misma forma que el general cuando tuviera su edad.

—Adelante, señor.

Victus se acomodó en su asiento, y juntó las manos bajo su barbilla.

—Tu padre me comentó que has servido con la comandante Shepard, de la Alianza. Y la primera espectro humana.

Garrus tuvo que hacer un sobresfuerzo para no atragantarse con la bebida. Consiguió salir airoso y Victus no pareció darse cuenta del temblor que le había recorrido ante la mención de Shepard.

—Ah, sí, así es señor. Serví en la SSV Normandía SR-1, la original, cuando dimos caza a Saren. Y luego… bueno. Ya le han informado de todo lo relacionado con Cerberus, imagino.

Victus asintió lentamente, sopesando sus próximas palabras.

—Curioso que hubiera tantas razas distintas en una nave de Cerberus. El Hombre Ilusorio debía de estar muy desesperado.

—Era la nave de Shepard, señor. Cerberus puso los créditos y el material; pero la tripulación seguía a Shepard. Yo incluido. —Calló de repente, dándose cuenta de un ligero detalle—. Quiero decir, a la comandante Shepard.

El general dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Parece que Shepard era popular entre su tripulación. Eso habla en su lugar sobre su calidad como líder.

—La comandante es la mejor líder que he conocido en toda mi vida, sin importar raza u origen. Y creo que le gustaría su forma de hacer las cosas, general Victus. Shepard también es amiga de las locuras.

—Algo he oído sobre una misión suicida y el relé de Omega-4. Un informe muy vago y con pocos detalles, pero… interesante.

—Ha oído bien —rió Garrus—. Y eso no fue lo único. Luchamos a pie contra unas fauces trilladoras en Tuchanka. O aquella vez que fuimos a Ilos persiguiendo a Saren a contrarreloj. También huimos de la prisión Purgatorio cuando estaba a punto de hacerse añicos…

Cuando Garrus se dio cuenta, el resto de soldados permanecían en silencio y alrededor de él y Victus se había formado un tímido pero abultado corrillo. Victus se percató y lanzó una mirada general a su pelotón.

—El oficial Vakarian me estaba relatando todas las proezas que ha presenciado junto a la comandante Shepard. —Se giró de nuevo hacia Garrus, encarándolo—. Creo que estos hombres están interesados en unas cuantas historias, para amenizar la noche.

—Bueno, si algo tiene servir con Shepard es que nunca andas corto de historias que contar. Por dónde puedo empezar…

Y así comenzó a hablar y a hablar. A recordar cada momento desde aquel primer encuentro en la Torre de la Ciudadela y todo lo que había vivido con aquella gente, y con ella en especial. Hablaba de las heroicidades de Shepard con orgullo, y se le hinchaba el pecho de satisfacción al ver cómo todos y cada uno de esos soldados le escuchaban atentamente, boquiabiertos, sorprendidos ante lo que aquella humana había sido capaz de lograr.

Sin embargo, hasta ese momento, Garrus no había sido consciente de cuánto, _cuánto_ la echaba de menos. Y lo hacía tanto que conforme relataba más anécdotas y recuerdos, una punzada le atravesaba el pecho, y otras imágenes acudían a su mente. Como aquellas horas antes de la misión suicida, y los ratos que compartieron después de ella. La luz blanquecina del camarote. El roce de su frente. Sus manos entrelazadas. Su voz. Y su risa.

Pero ésa era una historia sólo para él y ella.

**-fin-**


End file.
